Some systems and methods for identifying objects in an image are known. For example, methods for identifying objects in an image based on color variations are known. Other systems and methods use intensity values of pixels in order to identify objects. Although known systems and methods may enable identifying objects in images where the objects are clearly distinguished from their background, there is a need in the industry for a system and method that enable detecting objects in an image which are visually, similar to the background of the image.